


Please Come Back

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Danger, Love, M/M, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis says goodbye.Drabble for Ignyx Week 2019, day one. Prompts used: Ring, Stay with me/don’t go.





	Please Come Back

“Don’t go, Nyx. Let me come with you at least. Let me help.”

“I can’t do that. I can’t throw you into harm’s way like that.”

“But you’re putting yourself into harm’s way.”

“I unfortunately have to.”

Ignis looked down, searching his thoughts.

“Here, take this before you go.” He handed Nyx his small silver skull necklace and chain.

Nyx smiled. “I’ll give it back when I see you again.”

********

Nyx used the power of the ring of Lucii in exchange for his life. A sacrifice.

Ignis did get his necklace back, but never again did he get Nyx back.


End file.
